


AC米兰大学5

by gaaaasaak



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaaasaak/pseuds/gaaaasaak
Summary: 女体内少和托蒂的初夜（求婚梗）提前OOC预警





	AC米兰大学5

**Author's Note:**

> 女体内少和托蒂的初夜  
> 求婚预警  
> 上次写的学步车的改编版，后面加入了一些小的彩蛋  
> OOC预警

周日夜晚宿舍的门被打开了。

“桑德拉？你怎么这么早就回来了，没和Fran一起住酒店吗？”因扎吉揉揉朦胧的睡眼。

“他也没打算住酒店，我们出去看了场电影吃了顿饭，喝了点小酒，他就和我吻别了。”内斯塔把马尔蒂尼借给她的毛茸茸的帽子从头发上扯下来，烦躁地扔到衣架上面。“不过他下周过生日，他在酒店里定了一个房间，所以下周吧。”

“真的吗？”马尔蒂尼、舍甫琴科和卡卡的八卦心一下子被撩拨起来了，她们三个从被子里钻出来，马尔蒂尼把灯刷的一下打开了。

“行，你俩没做也是好事，因为我还有东西没教给你呢。”因扎吉翻身从床上爬下来。

“你又要教我什么？”内斯塔把自己的大衣解下来坐在桌子边上。

“OK，我来给你讲一点很多女生都不知道的东西吧。”因扎吉拿过一张纸和一根笔。“我和Alex后来做的时候他非常享受，我觉得如果你和Fran做的时候这么做他应该也会很受用。”

“你看，我把敏感区都给画出来了。”她一边画一边说，“就我的实战经验男人的敏感区一共有这么几个：耳垂、嘴唇、脖颈、乳头、脚踝、臀部、大腿内侧和阴茎。首先，当你们做前戏的时候，你可以先轻轻地咬他的耳垂，在和他接吻的时候咬嘴唇——但是要小心不要咬出血来，然后嘴唇下移亲他的脖子，如果把握得好的话可以轻轻吸吮脖子的皮肤，在亲脖子的时候用手抚摸他 的乳头，但是不要掐也不要使劲捏，就是用手指尖在乳头上面画圆；接着你脚趾可以轻轻地蹭他的脚踝，同时用嘴唇吮吸他的乳头；这时你可以把嘴上移继续亲他的嘴唇，同时用手轻轻地抚摸他的臀部。如果你可以感觉到他的小兄弟起立的话，你就可以蹭他的大腿内侧，然后慢慢磨蹭他的阴茎，让他进入。”

*

“今天这顿饭真的分量好足啊。”托蒂和内斯塔一边走在去酒店的路上一边说，“意大利面好大一盘……”他打了好大一个饱嗝。

“我看到你最后撑成什么样子了。”内斯塔冷冷地看了一眼身边的男生。她真的不觉得自己吃那么多有多撑得慌。

*

“我先去洗个澡。”来到酒店房间里面之后，托蒂把衣服脱下来挂在椅子上面，然后在腰上裹上一条白色毛巾进了浴室。

“Hmmmm……”内斯塔把衣服也脱下来，直到剩下一件丝绸的黑色连体内衣。她把衣服扔到一边，看着椅子上面托蒂的衬衣，突然心里一动，把托蒂的白衬衫轻轻地套在身上并把纽扣从下往上扣到胸口，只留下一个扣子没有扣上。在她弯下身体捡起自己的衣服的时候，她的酥胸就裸露出了大半部分。

“Fran……”

浓重的水雾和热度充斥着不大的浴室，托蒂在花洒底下轻轻地抚摸着自己古铜色的肌肤，将散发着淡淡香味的香皂在身上涂抹，看着聚成一股一股的水流从自己的皮肤上面流淌而下。在这一片迷蒙之中，他隐隐约约地听到内斯塔嘶哑的烟嗓在外面叫着自己的名字。

“Fran……”声音更大了一点，但是依然带着一种慵懒的性感魅力。

“我马上就出去。”托蒂擦了擦身上的水，把毛巾裹在身上，擦了一把头发，就走了出去。

内斯塔穿着托蒂的衬衫，衬衫从她的右边肩膀滑落下来，露出一边柔软雪白的香肩和锋利得几乎戳破皮肤的长锁骨。柔软丝滑的黑色长发凌乱地落在脸颊两侧，一缕发丝垂落在眼前，发丝后面巧克力色的眸子露出的眼神既挑逗又躲闪，摄人心魄。她的下身除了内裤什么都没穿，双腿修长光滑令人垂涎欲滴。她靠着门站着，朝着托蒂眨眨眼睛。

“我……”托蒂还没说完话嘴巴就被一个湿吻堵上了。

“别说话，干活。”内斯塔极其迅速地把围在托蒂腰间的毛巾解下来，一把把身上的衬衫和连体内衣脱了下来，一脚把它们踢到一边。托蒂忙不迭地点头。

“躺到床上去吧。”内斯塔双手按着托蒂古铜色的胸肌把他一路推到床边，然后突然发力把他推倒。托蒂的乳尖已经开始激凸，扎得内斯塔双手发痒。

“我……”托蒂疯狂地试图想要翻身把身上的小野猫压在身下，但是却被内斯塔压得严严实实。他的女朋友极其强壮，疯起来更是蛮力无穷。

“好，你在下面躺着，我们这次来Cowgirl Style。”内斯塔双腿紧紧地夹住托蒂的腰，嘴角挂着一丝贪婪的垂涎，巧克力色的眼睛因为兴奋已经变得通红，“你只需要负责叫床就行，我可是全自动的性爱机器。”

她的手抚摸着托蒂肌肉分明的腰部，身体向下俯卧，嘴唇轻轻地含住托蒂的耳垂，在粗糙的舌头上反复摩擦挑逗，双手逐渐向上滑，滑到了托蒂浓密的金发里面，双手紧紧握住托蒂的头发，因为快感而不能控制自己，使劲地反复拉拽。

“等会，我要拿安全套。”托蒂急匆匆地撑起身体，把床头柜里面的安全套拿出来，撕掉包装以后套好。

这时，因扎吉说的话一句句跳进了内斯塔的脑海。

_“_ _在和他接吻的时候咬他的嘴唇。”_

内斯塔艳红的嘴唇一点点挪动，一口含住了身下托蒂柔软的双唇。两对嘴唇香艳地缠绕在一起，唾液从唇齿之间流溢而出，沾湿了托蒂的胸口，随着唾液的流出内斯塔觉得自己的下阴也在发大水，双腿之间已经感到了明显的湿润。

_“_ _嘴唇亲吻他的脖子，同时用手抚摸他的乳头。”_

内斯塔的嘴唇往下游弋，一路摩擦着托蒂的肌肤，一直到他的脖子。她的嘴唇在托蒂修长的天鹅脖颈上面游走，亲吻着他皮肤上面微微凸出的血管和滚动的喉结。她找到一块没有明显血管的皮肤，嘴唇吮吸那块皮肤直到它变成紫红色。同时，她的手继续抚慰着托蒂激凸的乳头，在上面熟练地打着圆圈。

“ _脚趾蹭他的脚踝，用嘴吮吸他的乳头_ 。”

内斯塔开始慢慢地移动自己的右腿，右脚慢慢扭动着刮蹭托蒂的脚踝，同时一口把托蒂的乳尖含进嘴里，舌头挑逗一样若即若离地碰撞。托蒂的乳尖本来就已经凸起，在舌尖的诱惑之下更加兴奋。

“ _继续亲吻他的嘴唇，然后抚摸他的臀部。_ ”

内斯塔又展开自己的身体，双手从托蒂纤细的腰部下面滑进去，握住他挺翘的臀部在手里玩弄，一遍一遍地揉搓拍打，像是手里握着一对面团。托蒂嘴里发出一阵阵柔和的呻吟声，充满了泪水的蓝色眼睛失神空洞。他的性器在不断的刺激之下已经勃起，整整十八厘米的荷尔蒙湿润润地彻底展露在内斯塔面前。

他的小兄弟起立了，是时间了。

内斯塔突然将身体立起，双腿张得更开，湿润松垮的阴道允许托蒂的性器彻底进入。她的上身往后倾，腰部剧烈地运动，双腿一松一弛，用力刺激着托蒂的身体和她的身体一起运动。托蒂的腰也向上挺起，两人的身体宛如拼图一样完美契合，运动的频率都一模一样。

性器剧烈的研磨让内斯塔开始往交合的高潮步步攀爬，但是也让她的神志开始模糊。她的双腿开始放松，不能有效地把托蒂禁锢在身下。托蒂找到机会，把压在身上的小野猫迅速翻到下面。

“现在该我了。”托蒂一边兴高采烈地想着，一边将女朋友的腿扳得更开，然后突然塌下腰猛然发力，将自己的阴茎彻底送入内斯塔的体内，。

随着身体的猛然抽动，内斯塔一下子达到了高潮，上身突然立起，一口咬在托蒂的肩膀上，托蒂被吓到突然撤出，精液没有完全射在安全套里面，有几滴喷在她脸上。

“啊！”射过之后托蒂才发现自己的肩膀像是被火炭烤过一样剧痛，接着他就发现内斯塔已经满脸泪水，黑眼睛里面还在不断地流泪。

“Ale，别哭。”托蒂拿手抹了一把内斯塔脸上的泪水。“OK？好了好了……”他安抚地把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上。“我给你拿张纸巾吧。”

“没有，我不是因为伤心才哭的。”内斯塔倔强地说，嘴角已经浮现一丝浅浅的笑意，“你真是器大……再练习练习活会好的。”她一边给自己擦身子一边温柔地吻着托蒂的嘴唇。“我给你包扎一下？”她看着托蒂肩膀上的伤口说。

“好的，谢谢你。”托蒂拿被子把自己的下半身裹上。“以后我们做爱的时候你都会咬我吗？”

“我不会的，这只是我第一次，你太大了，进入之后我被疼到了。”内斯塔抱怨地说，“以后我们需要用多一点润滑油。”

“好吧。我觉得你比我熟练多了，还以为你以前有别的男朋友。”托蒂撅起了嘴巴。

“别说傻话了。”内斯塔不耐烦地爬下床。“除了你我还可能和谁在一起？而且如果我以前有别的男朋友，床单上会有血迹吗，你又不是没学过生理健康课。”她盯着床单上的鲜血思考人生。

“我们让保洁洗一洗就行了。”托蒂揪着女朋友的长发亲了一口。

*

“我去把安全套扔掉。”托蒂站起身来往浴室里面走去。

“我去洗个澡。”内斯塔走到托蒂身后，轻轻地用手指穿过他浓密的金发。“一会扔掉安全套到澡盆里面找我。”她在托蒂脸上留下一个带着淡淡香味的亲吻，然后转身消失在浴室的钢化玻璃后面。

“好的。”托蒂把手里的套子扔进垃圾桶，然后推开了浴室的钢化玻璃门。

内斯塔背对着他，长长的黑发像丝绸一样倾泻到腰间。她用手指梳理着自己浓密的黑发，喷头的水聚成一股一股从她灯光下微微显现出古铜色的皮肤上流下去。托蒂悄悄地走到她的旁边，水珠挂在她的睫毛上，像一颗颗美丽的珍珠。

“Ale，你好呀。”托蒂伸手去搂她的腰，薄薄的嘴唇贴在她的脸颊上。内斯塔嘴角一挑，转过身来搂住他的脖子，两对嘴唇贴在一起，深情地互相亲吻着。

“上次是你在上，这次是不是轮到我了？”托蒂把嘴唇贴在她的耳边轻轻地问，嘴里呼出的热气和浴室里面的水汽混为一团。

“好啊。”内斯塔狡黠地挑眉一笑，然后主动坐到洗手台上，张开纤细修长的双腿像一把大剪刀一样夹在托蒂腰间，双臂紧紧搂住托蒂的脖子，一连串柔软的香吻引得他身子骨都要软掉了。“让我爽一把吧。”

托蒂灵机一动，双膝跪在地上，双手把内斯塔的腿撑开更大的角度，然后将灵巧的舌尖探到她的双腿之间，舔舐起来。

“嗯……嗯……”舌尖灵活的跳动让内斯塔的身体突然颤动了一下，快感像电流一样震颤她的每一根神经，双腿之间已经开始变得湿滑，黏稠的蜜液流到托蒂的脸庞上。

“Ale这么容易流水儿啊。”托蒂站起身来擦去鼻尖上的液体，他不知道是什么时候已经戴上了安全套。

“废话真多。”内斯塔感到十分羞耻，狠狠地白了他一眼，从快感中清醒过来的她又恢复了往日一样的脾气。

“Ale的脾气还是那么暴躁，哎。”托蒂的双手开始揉搓她的臀部，“你怎么对我这么凶啊？”他的口气在她耳边有着烫人的热度，内斯塔感觉自己的身体已经开始发软了，脾气也随之渐渐消散，从凶巴巴的猫科动物变成了一只柔软的布偶猫。

“别废话，干活……嗯……不是……”她开始低声呻吟，随着托蒂的手在她身上游走，她觉得自己的理智已经土崩瓦解。

“不是什么啊，Ale？”托蒂凑在她的耳边吹气。

“我……别……呜……嗯……嗯……”内斯塔双手用力抓住托蒂的肩膀，把身体和他紧紧贴住，随着他的分身在自己体内抽插而感觉到自己几乎要因为一波一波冲上来的快感浪潮而不省人事。浴室在她眼前融化成一片朦胧，在天堂一般的晕眩中，她只感觉到托蒂完美的肉体在她身上磨蹭，一个个带着淡淡香味的吻随着他贪婪的吸吮而落在她的身体上。

“Fran……”她含混不清地喊叫着，身体像弓一样因为快感而弹撑，修长的双腿开始剧烈地蹬踹，“我爱你……我爱……啊……我要到了……我要到了……”

在她身前的托蒂也几乎要到了，蓝盈盈的眼睛瞳孔剧烈放大，生理性的泪水一股一股从眼角流淌而出，世界只剩下两人身体磨蹭时发出的声音和喉咙里的低吟。

随着内斯塔身体的剧烈一弹，两个人同时都达到了高潮。

在淡淡的晕眩中，内斯塔听到托蒂在高潮的时候喉咙里面发出的声音。

他没有叫她的名字。

他说的是“Ale，和我结婚吧！”

*

“你知道你刚才说了什么吗？”坐在洗手台上的内斯塔一边往身上打香皂一边问托蒂，后者的脸庞已经红透了，紧紧咬着自己的下唇。

“我……”托蒂企图想要搪塞过去，但是他知道自己已经完全暴露。

“你那句话是真心的吗？”内斯塔一边冲洗身体一边抚摸着托蒂湿漉漉的金发。

托蒂结结巴巴地说了几句，然后认真地回答：“是的。”

他说完这句话之后整张脸都在发烫。

“我们才十八岁。”内斯塔把一缕湿漉漉的金发捋到托蒂的耳朵后面，然后轻轻咬他的耳垂，“我很爱你，但是我们现在没有能力组成一个家庭。”

“没有，我就是想给你一个戒指。”托蒂擦了擦头发，“你在这里等着我。”他光着身子跑出去了。

“好吧。”内斯塔在浴室里站了一会儿，看到托蒂手里拿着一个小盒子蹦蹦跳跳跑进来。

“这枚戒指是我自己挑的……可能不是很好看。”托蒂咬着嘴唇嗫嚅道。

“我觉得这个就很漂亮呀。”内斯塔笑着看了他一眼，然后把戒指套在手上。

“真的吗？”托蒂小心翼翼地在她的脸颊上吻下去。

“对呀。”内斯塔一边笑一边在他的两边脸蛋上各吧唧亲了一口。


End file.
